


Guilt

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, they have a little chat before the fourth trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Why do you make it so difficult to get answers, he wants to ask. If he did though, more jokes would come.. and the question would be pushed to the side.He just continued investigating because he wants it to be over with. Finding the truth, sending someone off to their execution and being forced to watch it. And having false hope thinking after that, everything will be okay. But then another person dies, and it all repeats.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 21





	Guilt

Another corpse. Another murderer amongst them. Another class trial they would have to participate in. Shuichi was tired, and Kokichi pestering and following him around was definitely not helping.

Currently, he was making another joke. “Ouma-kun, can you stop?” He asked. Kokichi tilted his head to the side. “Stop what?” “You know what.”

He sighed as Kokichi giggled. “How do you just do that. How can you continue to smile when another one of our friends has died.” He says. Kokichi stared at him, “Iruma-chan was not my friend.” He states blankly.

_Why do you make it so difficult to get answers_ , he wants to ask. If he did though, more jokes would come.. and the question would be pushed to the side. 

He just continued investigating because he wants it to be over with. Finding the truth, sending someone off to their execution and being forced to watch it. And having false hope thinking after that, everything will be okay. But then another person dies, and it all repeats. 

“Why is Saihara-chan so mad?” Kokichi asked. “Because Iruma-san is dead. We have to keep doing this over and over.. I don’t want to do it anymore..” He replied. Kokichi’s eyebrows furrowed, strange.

“Nobody wants to do this, but y’know we still do it anyway?” “Because we’ll get punished if we don’t participate in the class trial.” 

Maybe Kokichi was trying to comfort him, but he was a little bad at it. He didn’t want to be rude though, so he kept letting him try. Kokichi spoke again, “Well, what else is Saihara-chan mad about? You told me something already, but I think there’s more.” 

He looked away. “Maybe the fact that in these class trials, someone dies. We think they’re a cold blooded murderer, but they end up having a reason.. and those reasons make the next trials harder. They have things to live for, and whenever I call them out I..”

_ I’m no better than the blackened, am I? I’m killing them. I’m killing them. I keep killing them. _

“Saihara-chan.”

“Y-Yeah..?” He choked out. Kokichi kept staring at him, face blank. “Do you lie to yourself?” He asked. “Huh..?” 

Kokichi pouted. “I hate liars, y’know. I especially hate when people lie to themselves. Let me guess.. Saihara-chan lies and says he can do this, he can keep watching his friends die over and over. He can live up to everyone’s expectations, but.. Saihara-chan never puts how he feels first, does he?” 

He blinked, sweating a little. God, how could he come up with something like that so easily. “I.. I guess you’re right, yeah. I just feel like I have to do this because, i’m the ultimate detective. I mean who else would be able to solve the case..” 

“I can! i’m pretty smart!” Kokichi cheered, throwing his arms up in the air. He’s right, other than himself Kokichi has helped a lot in the trials. 

“There’s no reason to cheer you on because you’re going to expose a murder.” He flinched. Kokichi continued, “But, I believe we’re friends.” Shuichi nodded. 

He watched Kokichi’s eyes go wide for a split second. “..Well, what if I was the killer!? Just because we’re friends doesn’t mean you hold back, kay? I’d want you to call me out, because if you didn’t.. then someone else would get wrongfully blamed.. and we die! Ah i’m putting pressure on you. Okay just ignore this th-“

“O-Ouma-kun, don’t say that. You’re.. right I suppose. But, I won’t ever let you do something like that.. I would do everything in my power to stop you from doing anything that would make me call you out for murder.”

The bell rang indicating that the class trial was about to start.

He watched Kokichi carefully, noticing him tense up. His grin faltering just a bit, and he turned away. “..We’ll see about that, Saihara-chan.” After that, he walked out. 

Those final words had a hint of sadness to them. He couldn’t dwell on it though, because Kaito snapped him out of his thoughts and they left to the class trial.

And during the ride down to the trial room, he noticed Kokichi stare at Gonta the entire time, his eyes dull. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is so random but, this was based of an rp i was having with a friend. she was shuichi and i was kokichi ,, and like it was actually them trying to get tsumugi to confess as the one breaking miu’s ps5 (hELP ITS SO RANMDM) and like the specific scene near the end came up and i was like ,, “hey imagine this but before the fourth trial” and then i wanted to write it , so yeah. i wrote this entire thing just for one scene dfkrhehsjeheiek


End file.
